The Animal Within
by 13matthi
Summary: Cat finds a stray cat then brings it home, afterwards things begin to take a turn for the worse as the cat causes trouble for Cat and her friends, plus Cat begins to experience something strange as she bonds with the cat. Sam Puckett is a main guest star in this story. This story may also include guest appearances from a few other Schneider's Bakery Shows.
1. Stray Cat

The Animal Within Part 1: Stray Cat

*I don't own Victorious*

One day Cat Valentine decided to take a ride on her bike thinking that it was such a nice sunny day.

"It's so nice and beautiful out!" Cat exclaimed as she rode down the street but then she stopped when she heard a strange noise coming from an alley. "What's that?" Cat wondered to herself as she walked closer to the alley, then before Cat got closer an old, skinny, beaten up, starved cat with brown and red fur staggered out much to Cat's shock. Cat gasped when the cat collapsed at her feet, she noticed the cat had a keychain around her neck which meant that someone must've dumped her off and left her, Cat felt angry at whoever did that to this cat, she felt sorry for this cat and knew exactly what she was going to do. "Come on, you're coming with me and I'm gonna fix you right up." Cat said as she picked the weak cat up then placed the cat in her basket and rode off to her house. The entire ride back the cat remained in the basket while Cat thought about how Sam would react but wasn't to worried because she figured Sam would be OK with this, well she was in for a surprise.

Later that night Cat had gotten the small kitty some food and water then gave it a bath, then while Cat was combing the cat Sam returned home from visiting Seattle, once Sam got inside she saw the cat on Cat's lap. "Uh Cat?"

"Yeah Sam?" Cat said not taking her eyes off the cat

"Why is there a cat in your lap, and why are all my magazines on the floor?!" Sam asked

"Oh I made it a bed for it to sleep in" Cat said

"Huh? I'm sorry, explain more" Sam said in confusion

"Oh you see I found him or her when I was on my bike ride this morning and I brought him here, I tried calling around to see if someone was missing a cat" Cat said

"OK, so you brought a stray cat here without my permission?!" Sam asked

"Umm, I don't think I need your permission to do anything Sam, besides her family left her starving, I had to do something." said Cat

Sam took a deep sigh "OK, whatever, but we can't let that cat stay here!" said Sam

"But can't we just keep her until we figure out what to do with her?" said Cat, Cat was going from him and her because she didn't know if the cat was a he or she and the nametag didn't have a name on it for some reason.

"Look, we're going to the humane society, we're taking that cat with us and we're dropping it off there!" Sam said in a harsh tone then she noticed her words hurt Cat "What?"

"We can't do that, I heard they do bad things to animals there" Cat said

"They don't do bad things to animals Cat, OK you know what, did you at least put out that you found a missing cat and if the owner lost sees that you found it should call you?" Sam asked

"Yes, I put something out on online" Cat said

"OK, look here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna put flyers out around the town, we're gonna help find the cat's owner, but if the owner doesn't speak up within a week, I'm taking that damn cat to the shelter or the humane society!" Sam said

"OK, fine." Cat said not happy about Sam wanting to take the cat to an animal shelter or the humane society but she was happy that Sam was willing to help.

During the remainder of that evening Sam and Cat worked on flyers and began putting them around the local area. Then they ran into Dice and Goomer.

"Hey guys, umm what are you doing?" Dice asked

"Oh we found a stray cat and we're trying to find it's owners" said Cat

"Oh, well can we help?" Dice asked

"Sure Dice" said Sam

"I wanna help to!" Goomer said in a loud voice

"Umm, why don't you stay over there" said Dice asking Goomer to sit down

"But I wanna help!" Goomer whined

"Here Goomer, why don't you put this flyer up on that wall over by gym" Cat asked

"Uh I wouldn't" Dice started to stop Goomer but Goomer grabbed a flyer and stapler then ran off. "Oh this isn't gonna end well" And he was right because the next thing that was heard was a scream of pain, then Goomer walked up to his friends with his hand stapled to a random hobo and the flyer.

"Umm, I think I messed up." Goomer said

Dice gives Goomer a look of "How?"

"He makes Gibby and someone else I know look smart" said Sam

"I'll take him to the hospital" Dice said taking Goomer by the hand, then he walked away with his friend and the hobo

"Have fun with the hobo!" Sam yelled making Cat laugh

At Elderly Achors

Nona walked into the room while Sam and Cat passed around flyers to elderly people

"Umm, what is going on here?" Nona asked

"We're looking for the owners of a stray cat" Sam said

"I beg your pardon?" Nona said then Cat showed her the flyer. "OH"

"Yeah I found her, or him this morning and I rescued her, or him." said Cat

"You really should take it to a doctor." said Nona

"Yeah, you know you should" said Sam

"Why?" Cat asked

"Well because" Sam stopped herself when she noticed Cat had a lost stare in her eyes. "I'll tell you later, anyway Nona will you let us know if you hear anything about the stray cat"

"About what?" Nona asked

"The stray cat" Cat said getting a little louder

"Geez Nona is your hearing going on you?" Sam asked

"It is" Cat answered

"Well you two have a lovely day!" Nona said before walking away

The Next Day Sam continued working on flyers around while Cat went to school with some flyers in her backpack.

Once at school Cat began putting flyers up at school much to the confusion of some of her friends, the first to notice was Jade since Cat put a flyer right on her locker.

"Caaaatttt!" Jade said in an annoyed tone seeing her scissors locker get covered by a flyer "Why is there a piece of paper covering my locker!" she yelled as she ripped the paper off

"It's a flyer, yesterday I found a stray cat, Sam and I have been putting these up around town hoping we could find its owner." Cat said

"Well keep your flyer off my locker!" Jade said as she tossed the paper to the floor then stormed off

Cat picked up the now crumpled up paper then tossed it into the trash, then she walked towards Tori's locker where Tori was getting her stuff out.

"Hey Cat" Tori said but Cat was to busy putting a flyer up on the wall next to her to say anything. "Umm Cat?" Tori said walking up to her. "Hey"

"Oh hi" Cat said still not looking at Tori.

"What is with all these flyers?" Tori asked

"I've been putting them up, Sam and I are trying to find the owners of a stray cat I found yesterday" said Cat

"So you've been putting them up in the school?" Tori asked

"And around the city, Sam's putting more up right now" Cat said

"Aren't you worried you're gonna get in trouble?" Tori asked

"Why would I?" Cat asked

"Well, I don't know I mean." Before Tori could finish her statement Principal Helen comes walking up which causes Tori to say "Oh dear," under her breath.

"Hey Principal Helen!" Cat said as she walked up to the principal of Hollywood Arts.

"Oh Cat, I noticed you've been putting these flyers up all around the school" Principal Helen said in a cheerful tone

"Yeah, I found a stray cat yesterday and I've been putting out flyers trying to locate its owners." said Cat

"Oh well isn't that sweet!" Principal Helen said in a sweet tone with a smile then her face got serious. "I'm gonna need you to take all these flyers down right now and stop what you're doing." the principal said in a serious tone

Cat looked shocked and confused as did Tori

"What? But Principal Helen I." Principal Helen put her hand up to Cat's face.

"Don't argue with me, these flyers are a distraction to these students and their learning and I can't have that!" said Principal Helen

Tori hears this and decides to walk up to Cat and the principal "Umm hold on, I'm sorry I know this isn't my place to speak up but, Cat's trying to help someone, and I don't see anyone being distracted or having their learning being interrupted just because of a few flyers." Tori said

Principal Helen looked at Tori "Are you trying to argue with me?" she asked

"Oh no, not at all but, I'm just saying that I think you're being a little to harsh, I mean look around you, this whole school is full of art and colorful stuff, what's a few paper gonna really do?" said

Principal Helen sighed then looked at Cat and Tori "Fine, just make sure you don't put them up on other students lockers, I've already had a couple complaints."

"Understood." said Cat

"Have yourself a good day and good luck finding this cats owner" said Principal Helen, she then walked away and then Tori turned to Cat

"See, that turned out well didn't it?" Tori said

"Thanks so much Tori." Cat said

"You're welcome." Tori said

"Hey, do you guys mind helping me and Sam with the cat, you know finding the owner and all?" Cat asked

"Sure, I don't mind, you'll have to ask Andre, Beck, Robbie and of course Jade, but I'm there for you." Tori said

"Thanks again" Cat said

"Of course, now come on we have to get to class before we're late to Sikowitz" said Tori

"Right don't wanna be late, again!" Cat chuckled then the two friends walked off together.

After class Cat asked Andre, Beck and Robbie if they would help with the stray cat and they all agreed then Cat went to Jade to ask for her help.

Cat walked up to Jade at her locker. "Jade?"

"What?!" Jade said still sounding annoyed

"Can I ask you a question?" Cat asked

"Is it about helping you and Sam with that stupid stray cat?" Jade asked

"How did you know?" Cat asked

"I heard you talking to Beck" Jade said

"Oh, well will you?" Cat asked

"I don't want to" Jade said

"Please?! Jade you helped me babysit my mom's boss's dog, help me with this, please Jade?" Cat asked

Jade looked at Cat then said "Fine, I don't want to, but I will"

"YAY!" Cat yelled with excitement

"Yeah great, I'm hungry so I'm off to lunch, you coming or what?" Jade said

"Coming!" Cat said cheerfully

After School Cat took her friends to her house and once there they found that the house was a mess as Sam was looking for the cat

"What the heck?" Tori said as they walked in

"Sam?!" Cat called

Sam rushed out covered in claw marks, her shirt is ripped up and her hair is a mess "That cat is a demon!"

"What happened to you?" Cat asked

"What happened to me?" Sam said then the cat walked out. "THAT! THAT HAPPENED TO ME!" she yelled as the cat walked up to Cat. "That thing attacked me when I got home, it went mental, the moment I walked into the door it jumped onto me and started clawing me, then when I got it off me I ran into my room and there it was on my bed! I tried to get out but it trapped me in, I went to get out the window but that thing jumped from my bed to the window and stopped me so I had to hide in the bathroom until you got home!"

"Sam" Cat picked up the cat. "How dare you accuse this poor thing of such things, she doesn't look like she'd hurt a fly." Cat said

"You, you don't believe me?" Sam asked then the cat started to lick Cat's face making her laugh. "What? Oh come on" Sam turned to Cat's friends. "You guys believe me right?"

"Well, it does sound pretty far fetched" Tori said

"What?" Sam said

"Yeah I mean, look at it" said Robbie

"Yeah" Andre walked up and began to pet the cat. "This little guy wouldn't hurt nobody."

The cat purrs as Cat pets it "Sam, say you're sorry for being so mean to this poor defenseless animal." Cat said

"I don't do anything, I'm innocent, I" Sam looked at Cat then the rest of Cat's friends. "You know what? Fine I'm sorry OK, there you happy?"

Cat and her friends began to play with the cat while Sam looked on thinking about how much she hated that animal.

To Be Continued…

Is Sam Really Crazy? Or is that cat really a psycho cat? Your reviews are welcomed.


	2. Hatred of a Cat

The Animal Within Part 2: Hatred of a Cat

*I don't own Victorious*

After Sam's little freak out over the stray cat, Cat and her friends took her down to a local vet to have her checked on for any kind of diseases and to see what gender it is.

"You know you should've done this yesterday Cat." Beck pointed out on the drive to the vet

"I know but I was to busy worrying about getting the poor thing back to full health." Cat said as she ran her hand down the cats fur

"Understandable I guess, anyway we're almost to the vet where we'll make sure this guy, or girl isn't diseased ridden." Tori said

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." Sam said in a sarcastic tone while she sat on the floor in front of Jade, Tori and Cat. "And why do I have to be the one sitting on the floor?" Sam asked

"Because there's no room for you, besides you were mean to this poor animal." Cat said

"I wasn't, that thing, ah forget it." Sam said then the cat hissed at her so she hissed back.

At the Vet

Tori and the gang walked in and Cat instantly noticed a family with a dog with no hind legs and it made her cover her mouth in shock. The family were in tears while Tori and friends walked past them.

"Oh dear." Cat said quietly

"Just keep moving, just keep moving." Jade said to Cat, herself not wanting to look either.

"Kay, kay." Cat said then the seven of them went up to the front desk and checked in.

"The vet will meet with you shortly." The lady at the desk said

"Kay thanks." Cat said then she walked over to her friends and sat down next to Jade.

The cat is heard meowing from in the kitty cage then the dog with no hind legs begins barking

"Kitty you gotta be quiet." Cat said as she knelt down towards the cat.

The dog with no hind legs tried to over to Cat and her friends but the family stopped him saying "It's alright boy."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of dog is that?" Tori asked the family.

"A Blue Heeler." A tall brown haired male said

"Wow, how long have you had him?" Andre asked

"11 years." A chubby girl with brown hair girl said as she got choked up.

"Is everything OK?" Robbie asked

Jade slapped Robbie's arm "What?" he asked

"I'm sorry, you have to forgive us, we're putting our dog down today, he lost his hind legs this morning." the overweight girl said

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, how did that happen?" Cat asked

"It's a long story." A brown haired skinny girl said

The dog began to whine then a vet came out and said "Hill Family?"

"Come on boy." A fat balding brown haired bearded man said as him and his family stood up

The dog whined as the family helped the dog towards the vet

Cat and her friends looked on as the family took the dog away

"That's so sad." Cat said

"Yeah, how awful." said Sam

After the family left another vet this time a female blonde walked out. "Cat Valentine?"

"Alright, let's go kitty." Cat said as she picked up the box the cat was in

In the vet's office

The vet took a look at the cat for a few minutes "Well lucky for you there doesn't seem to be any diseases, and it appears to be a female cat." the vet said

"Yay!" Cat yelled happily

"Well that's good news!" Tori said

"It is" Cat said

"So what are you gonna call her until we find the owner?" Jade asked

"Miss Kitty." Cat said

"Really? That's the best you can come up with Cat?" Tori asked

"Yeah" Cat said

"Well ok then." Tori said

After the visit with the vet Sam and Cat returned home while their friends went back to their own houses

"Isn't this great Sam? Miss Kitty is OK, and hopefully soon we'll find her owners." Cat said as they walked in with the cat.

"Yeah great" Sam said sarcastically.

"You know you could be nicer." Cat said

"Why would I want to be nice to a cat that tried to KILL ME?!" Sam said

"She didn't do anything wrong" Cat said as she took the cat out and held her in her arms. "I mean look at that face, how could this hurt anyone?"

"Cat, that's an animal, animals kill, animals can hurt things, including people! It's not impossible to think that this freak of nature attacked me." Sam said

"Stop calling her names, your hurting her feelings." Cat said

"Wha? Are you serious right now? It's a cat, she doesn't understand what I'm saying! All it says is meow!" Sam said

"That doesn't mean it can't hear us Sam." said Cat

"OK fine, but I know what happened earlier today, and that cat is a psycho and I don't want it anywhere near me." Sam said before walking away.

Cat looked in Sam's direction then at the cat "Sam sure is grouchy isn't she?" Cat said to the cat.

The next morning came and Sam woke up with an expected surprise when she found the cat laying on top of her chest. "What the?" the cat then looked up at her and hissed really loudly. "Get off me you psycho!" Sam then threw the cat off her causing her to yell waking Cat up.

Cat saw the cat on the floor and ran over to see if she was OK "What happened?" Cat asked as she picked Miss Kitty up.

"That thing was sleeping on top of me!" Sam said

"I know, I saw her sleeping on you when I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom." Cat said

"You what? And you didn't take this demonic thing off me?" Sam said

"She's not a demon Sam! She's just a regular animal just like any other feline." said Cat. "Why did you throw her across the room?!" Cat asked

"Because she hissed at me" Sam said

"Probably because you scared her." Cat said

"Umm she scared me." Sam said

"You scared? Sam you're never scared." Cat said

"Uh, momma gets scared of plenty, one time I saw this huge mole on my grandma's back and I swore I saw it move." Sam said before she shuddered.

"OK that's gross and I'm going to take a shower." Cat said as she put the cat down. "And you need to get over this whole thing you have with this demonic cat thing, so while I'm at school you're gonna be looking after her." she said as she went to the bathroom

"By myself." Sam asked

"Yeah, I'm gonna be at school all day, Dice is with Goomer training him for his next fight and Nona, well I already called her and told her not to help you no matter what." Cat said.

"So you're just gonna leave me alone with, that?!" Sam said as she pointed to Miss Kitty

"Her!" Cat corrected Sam

"Whatever." Sam said

After Cat's shower she went off the school leaving Sam alone with Miss Kitty who was now on the pile of magazines sleeping.

"Well, at least it's asleep." Sam said as she sat down then when she went to turn on the remote the cat appeared next to her. "WHOA!" The cat looked right at her. "How did you? Where did you?" Sam looked at the pile of magazines then the cat who then hissed at her. "I'm not afraid of you, you freak of nature." The cat got closer to Sam then Sam hissed back causing the cat to flee into her and Cat's room. Sam laughed as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Ah, Sam Puckett always wins." But before she could turn the channel the cat jumped out of nowhere and attacked Sam causing her to scream.

At Hollywood Arts

Cat enter Sikowitz's class. "Hi hi!" Cat said in her cheerful tone

"Hi Cat!" Robbie said

"Hey, how's Miss Kitty?" Tori asked

"She's doing fine, I left her with Sam so those two could bond." Cat said

"Oh, do you think Sam will be OK?" Tori asked

"Yeah, Sam just needs to learn how to deal with Miss Kitty, I think she's just mad that I brought her home." Cat said

Back at Sam and Cat's house

The couch has been flipped over while Sam looks around for the cat

"Oh Miss Kitty, come out come out wherever you are!" Sam said in a slightly sinister tone

Miss Kitty ran in between Sam's legs, into Sam and Cat's room and then the door closed.

"How did she?" Sam ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. "I've got to get in there and get rid of that little monster." Sam walked away from the door then it burst open and the cat jumped onto her back and started clawing her.

In Seattle at Freddie Benson's Apartment

Freddie Benson heard his pear phone ring so he picked up. "Hello? Oh hey Sam."

On the other end Sam was hiding in a closet. "Hey, listen you need to drive down to L.A and help me." said Sam

"Whoa, why what's wrong." Freddie asked

"Look, Cat found a stray cat and now it's trying to kill me." Sam said

"Wait is it that stray cat I saw posted online yesterday you told me about?" Freddie asked

"Yes that one!" Sam said

"Sam, how can a small cat like that kill you?" Freddie asked

"I don't know it just is, now come down here and help me get rid of it before Cat comes back from school." Sam demanded

"No, look I'm not gonna help you get rid of some animal just because you don't like it." Freddie said

"It's not just because I don't like it, it's because everytime I'm around it, it keeps attacking me, but oh when Cat's around it never does anything wrong, at least that's what Cat thinks." said Sam

"I'm not helping." Freddie said

"Why?" said Sam

"It's wrong, besides you're gonna hurt Cat's feelings." Freddie said

"Oh she'll get over it." said Sam

"Look I don't want any part of whatever your scheming OK? Goodbye." Freddie said sounding adamant

"Freddie! Don't you dare hang up!" Sam yelled

"I'm hanging up." Freddie said

"Look you hang up, I will post on the entire internet about how you still live with your mother and the fact she still irons your underwear!" Sam said

"My mom doesn't" Freddie begins to correct Sam then his mom yells "Freddie it's time to iron your underwear." Which embarrasses Freddie.

Sam has a smirk on her face "Well Freddie, you coming or what?"

Freddie thinks for a second then he hears his mother yell "FREDDIE!"

"I'm coming mom!" Freddie yelled then he put the phone back to his ear. "Be right there." Freddie said then he bolted for the door and ran out as fast as he could.

Back at Sam and Cat's apartment

Sam smiled with a plan in mind to get rid of the cat "Get ready Miss Kitty." Sam said

Outside Sam's House

Freddie walked up to Sam and Cat's house then he knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and then Sam pulled him inside.

"OK Freddie Benson here's the plan." Sam said then she explained the plan of how she's gonna get rid of Miss Kitty to Freddie.

"Are you crazy? That's gonna upset Cat." Freddie said

"Ah she'll be fine, she won't even notice." Sam said

"Sam, you know this is wrong." Freddie said

"As wrong as your mother ironing your undies?" Sam asked

"Let's just get rid of the cat." Freddie said not wanting to speak

"OK, now I got a huge bag of cat food in my bedroom, Miss Kitty usually eats around noon, so when she comes out here and eats that's when we catch her." Sam said

"How are we gonna do that?" Freddie asked

"You'll see." Sam said

At noon Miss Kitty came out to her food dish which Sam put inside Miss Kitty's cage.

"Shh" Sam said hiding with Freddie behind the couch

"I didn't say anything." Freddie whispered

Once Miss Kitty entered the cage Sam ran up to the cage then locked it trapping the cat inside it. "There we go."

"OK, so why did you need me here?" Freddie asked

"I needed you to help set this up remember?" Sam said

"Yeah, but you could've done this all on your own." Freddie said

"Yeah, but now comes step two, we got the cat trapped, now to get rid of her." said Sam

"Wait, you're not gonna dump her on me are you?" Freddie asked

"Noooo, now take her!" Sam said

"What? I don't want it!" Freddie said

"That's why I called you, now take the damn cat!" Sam said

"No! I didn't come down here just to take your cat!" Freddie said before walking to the door

"Freddie still lives with his mother and she irons his undies." Sam yelled

"You know what? Tell everyone, I don't care! Goodbye!" Freddie said before leaving feeling upset at Sam

"Fine, I got you trapped, I'll find away to get rid of you." Sam said as she looked inside the cage then the cat hissed at her so she hissed back.

Sam went around town looking for people who would take the cat but no one would take her, she even asked Dice but he even said no.

"Come on!" Sam said

"No! You promised Cat you would help take care of the cat and find the owner, you made a promise." Dice said. "And I made a promise not help you." Dice said

"Fine, I'm leaving, oh hey, your man's crack is showing." Sam said

Dice looked at Goomer then said "Goomer pull your pants up!"

Sam rode downtown until she walked into a small pet store where a guy was working with some girl that looked like Carly.

"Whoa." Sam said to herself seeing the girl at first glance, she knew it wasn't Carly because she was in Italy still.

"Hey, Megan are you done yet?!" A tall male with black hair said as he walked up

"Not yet Josh, this guy won't sell me an animal." Megan said

"What are you even looking for again?" Josh asked

"A snake." Megan said

"Why do you want a snake." Josh asked

Megan took a quick look at Josh then quickly said "Research."

Sam chuckled then walked up to the counter. "I'm sorry I don't mean to butt in, is everything OK?" Sam asked

"Everything's fine!" Megan said in a somewhat harsh tone

"Look Megan I'll wait for you in the car, Drake has to record his next single in a few hours." Josh said

"Fine whatever, boob." Megan said then Josh left

"Why'd you call him a boob?" Sam asked

"Because he is one!" Megan said

"I'm gonna guess, that's your brother." Sam said

"Yes, how did you know?" Megan asked

"Just figured, hey you kinda look like one of my friends." Sam said

"Really?" Megan said

"Yeah, have you ever heard of iCarly?" Sam asked

"Oh yeah I loved that show, that girl Sam Puckett is my idol, I just love how she is so mean to the camera guy...what was his name?"

"Freddie."

"Oh yeah, hey wait a second. Oh my gosh, your Sam!" Megan said getting a little excited

"Yeah" Sam said

"Wow, it's so cool meeting you, what are you doing here?" Megan asked

"Well I'm currently living in an apartment with a girl named Cat, and right now we found this stray cat and we're trying to find its owner." Sam said. "But, between you and me I wanna get rid of it."

"Why?" Megan asked

"I hate it, my roommate loves it but I don't want it in my house, besides that thing keeps terrorizing me." Sam said

"Where is it?" Megan said

"Right here." Sam said as she picked up the cat cage.

"Oh."

"I've been trying to find someone to give it to." Sam said

"Hmm, I think I have an idea." Megan said to herself

"What?" Sam said

"I'll take it." Megan said

"OK!" Sam said

"For 20 bucks." Megan said

"20 bucks?" said Sam

"You wanna get rid of this cat don't you?" Megan asked

"Yeah but 20, I mean that's a little low." Sam said

"OK, how about 50 bucks." Megan said

"I don't know." Sam said

"Alright, I'll make you a big deal, I'll give you 2000 dollars and you give me the cat." Megan said

Sam looked shocked "2000? Where do get this money from?" Sam asked

"My brother is a musician. Oh here he comes right now." Megan said

A boy with short brown hair walks in. "Megan! Come on we gotta go!" he said

"I'm coming Drake! Geez wait in the car or I'll glue your hands to your butt." Megan yelled

"OK, OK, chill out." Drake said then he walked out.

"I thought Josh was your brother." Sam said

"He's my step-brother" Megan said. "So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah!" Sam said as she gave Megan the cage then Megan put the cage down then took out her wallet and gave Sam 2000 dollars.

"There you go." Megan said

"Thanks, Megan was it?" Sam said

"Megan Parker."

"Good to meet you Megan." said Sam

"You too." Megan said before walking out.

"OMG!" Sam said as she looked at the wad of cash.

At Sam and Cat's house

Sam cleaned up the house in time before Cat got home and now is currently relaxing on the couch watching TV.

Cat opened the door. "Hi! Hi!" Cat said happily.

"Hey." Sam said as she sat up.

"Miss Kitty I'm home!" Cat yelled. "Miss Kitty?" Cat looked around. "Where is she?" Cat said as she walked to the bedroom. "Is she hiding?"

"I don't know but take a look at this!" Sam said as she pulled out the wad of money she got.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?!" Cat asked then she gasped. "Cat tell me you didn't rob somebody?" Cat said

"No! I didn't do that, this time." said Sam

"Well, did the owner call and ask for Miss Kitty?" said Cat

"Well, I, kinda?" said Sam

Cat looked at Sam confused

"Wait, we never put a reward on those flyers." said Cat. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Well, OK look that cat was driving me nuts so, I gave her to someone else, and they paid me for the cat." Sam said

Cat looks at Sam with a look of anger and sadness. "YOU GAVE MISS KITTY AWAY?!" Cat yelled.

"But I got money for it!" Sam said trying to cheer Cat up.

"Who cares up that stupid money!" Cat said slapping the money out of Sam's hands. "How could you do this Sam? We were gonna find her owners, we promised we would."

"Well what would we have done if we didn't? It's not like we could've kept her?" Sam said

"Why not?" Cat asked feeling herself getting emotional. "Just because you didn't like her?"

"Cat we can't, that thing goes psycho whenever I'm around, how could we possibly take care of something like that?" Sam said but Cat clearly didn't want to hear none of it.

"No, you were just jealous because I liked Miss Kitty more than you! So went and did all this mean things, made up all these stories just to make her look bad, and then get rid of her. Why you hurt me like this?" Cat said

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, I was, I was just." Sam stopped and took a long look at Cat who was on the verge of tears.

"You were just thinking of yourself." Cat said as she turned away.

"Cat wait!" Sam said as Cat went towards the door.

"I'm gonna go look for Miss Kitty!" Cat said as she ran out the door.

"Cat!" Sam yelled as she watched her friend run away.

To Be Continued…...

Sam got rid of Miss Kitty but Cat's not to happy about it. Can Sam fix the friendship? Stay tuned for more to come and reviews are welcomed. Also Drake and Josh Guest Appearance, expect some of these in this story in the future as I may do more.


	3. Finding Miss Kitty

The Animal Within Part 3: Finding Miss Kitty

*I don't own Victorious or any of the other characters in this story except any O.C's*

Cat spent the entire afternoon searching for Miss Kitty while Sam called her friends and told them what happened.

"You did what?!" Tori said angrily

"Sam how could you do that to Cat?!" Robbie asked

"Look I know it was wrong but that cat was driving me nuts!" Sam said

"So? You said you were gonna help find her owner and instead you just dump her off with a stranger you don't even know." Andre said

"Look I admit when you put it like that, it sounds bad but later Cat will thank me." said Sam

"You don't get it do you, Cat cared about Miss Kitty, she took care of her meanwhile you just acted like it was a parasite in your house." said Jade

"OK look, what do you want me to do? Go out and find out where that girl is and get that cat back?" Sam asked

"Yeah." Beck said

"Well guess what? I have no way of knowing where that girl lives, or how to track her down, that cat's gone, and Cat is just gonna have to get over it." said Sam. "And besides, what happens if we didn't find the owner anyway?"

"What happens if the owner calls right now and the cat is missing? That's probably what Cat is thinking about right now!" said Tori

Sam took a sigh then sat up. "I guess you're right, but I still would have no way of finding the girl." said Sam

"Well what did she look like?" Jade asked

"Like my friend Carly, but it wasn't her because she's in Italy, this chicks name was Megan Parker." Sam said

"Well, what happened while you were there?" Tori asked

"Well, she was trying to buy a snake, and her brothers were bugging her, something about one of them needing to record music." Sam said

"Is one of them a musician?" Andre asked

"Yeah, umm Drake I think it was." Sam said

Cat opens the door.

"I give up!" she says as she walks in.

"No luck?" Tori asked as Cat sat down next to her.

"No, I looked everywhere I could think of." Cat said

"Cat, I know where Miss Kitty is." Sam said

"What?" Cat said as she sat up. "You do, where?"

"I gave her to a girl named Megan Parker, she said her brother Drake was recording music later tonight."

"Wait, you said her brother's name is Drake? As in Drake Parker?" Tori asked

"Yeah?" Sam said

Tori looked up Drake on his phone. "Oh my gosh, so I was I right, OK, I think I know where we might be able to find Miss Kitty." Tori said

"Really?" Cat said

"Mmm-hmm, he lives in the Los Angeles Area, here's his address, and here's where his recording studio" said Tori as she held out her phone.

"Then let's get going!" said Andre

"Come on let's save Miss Kitty!" Cat said with a cheer

Sam felt disappointed but she walked after Cat and her friends as they went outside

At Drake Parker's Record Studio

Drake just got finished recording a song when a woman walks in "Excuse me Drake? There's some people here saying they want to speak to you."

"Umm OK, send them in." Drake said then Tori and the gang walked in.

"Yeah hi, we're looking for a stray cat." said Tori

"I'm sorry I haven't seen a stray cat." said Drake

"Well, actually your sister might've." Sam said

"You mean Megan?" Drake said then she looked at Sam. "Wait, aren't you the blonde girl that was talking to my sister at the pet store?" he asked

"Yep, that was me." Sam said

"Sam Puckett right?" Drake asked

"Yeah." Sam said

"Man, my brother and I loved iCarly." Drake said

"Awesome, now about that cat." Sam said

"I'm sorry I don't know anything about any cat." said Drake

Megan popped her head around the door then quickly ran.

"Your sister Megan, the girl I met, I gave her my cat, she paid me 2000 dollars to give her the cat." said Sam

"2000?" Drake said sounding surprised

"Yeah, so if you don't mind, do you know where Megan is, we'd like to talk to her and get our cat back." Cat said

"Yeah of course." Drake said as his brother Josh said. "Oh Josh go get Megan."

"Oh I just saw her running down the hall to her room." Josh said

"She must've heard us talking." Drake said

"After her!" Sam yelled

Outside Megan's room

Megan walked out as Drake, Josh, Tori, Jade, Sam, Cat, Beck, Robbie and Andre walked up.

"Megan!" Drake called

"Oh, hey guys." Megan said. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my cat back." Sam

"What cat?" Megan said

"Oh don't play dumb, we all know you gave 2000 dollars for the cat." Josh said

"No I didn't!" Megan said

"Don't lie! We know you're cat thief!" Cat said then a loud meow came from inside the room and Megan's face had a "Dang it" expression as a result

"Move aside." Jade said then she kicked the door open.

"You didn't have to kick the door in." Tori said

"I know, I just felt like it." Jade said

"What are you trying to scare the cat!" Tori said

"Miss Kitty!" Cat said as the cat came walking out then she picked it up. Cat looked at Sam. "Shame on you Sam Puckell!"

"Puckett!" said Sam

Cat looked at Megan. "Megan please, this cat may have an owner who is desperately trying to get her back, please." said Cat

"Fine, go ahead take her, I was only gonna use her to torture Drake and Josh anyway." said Megan

"Hey!" Drake and Josh said in unison

"Hey just be glad I didn't get the snake!" Megan said harshly

"Thanks Megan, you're really sweet." Cat said causing her brothers to burst out laughing. "What?"

Megan then grabs Drake and Josh by the arms and flips then over sending them to the floor.

"I like this girl." Jade said with a smile.

"Me too." said Sam

Cat looked at Tori "Can we go now?" she asked

"Yes, we can." Tori said

On the ride home Cat made Sam promise not to get rid of Miss Kitty again.

"You also promise to be nicer to her?" Cat asked

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll continue to help find her owners." said Sam

"So what do we do if we don't?" Cat asked

"Send her to the humane society!" Sam said jokingly

"Sam!" Cat said

"Fine, well I don't wanna keep her, I'm sorry Cat, my family has had a bad history with pets, I just can't OK." said Sam

"I guess if we don't find her family, we'll give her up for adoption." said Cat

"There you go, now that's reasonable." said Sam

"Yeah, and not using her to make cat stew." Cat said looking right at Sam

"Did I say that?" Sam said. "Sorry, really I am."

"You're sorry about trying to get rid of her?" Cat asked

"Yes, look this cat drives me nuts but I know how much you care about her, I'll do better to think about your feelings before I go and do something stupid, you're my friend and I'd hate to lose you as a friend, our friendship matters to me. So I'm really sorry I tried destroying it just because I hated this cat." said Sam then the cat looked at her and hissed. "Oh don't give me that!"

Cat giggled then she looked at Sam. "I forgive you, you're one of my best friends, nothing could tear us apart." said Cat

"You're dang right." said Sam

The next day Cat and Sam took Miss Kitty over to Tori's where their friends were all hanging out.

"So Cat, anyone call about Miss Kitty yet?" Mr. Vega asked as Cat sat Miss Kitty on the couch. Tori told her parents and Trina about Miss Kitty a couple days ago.

"No, but I think someone will call soon." Cat said

Tori walked up. "Hey Cat, cocoa's ready."

"Yay!" Cat said then she walked over to the table.

Tori looked down at Miss Kitty then began to pet her. "Hi there Miss Kitty." As she was pet Miss Kitty she heard a small little hiss come from her. "Huh? Something wrong Miss Kitty?" Tori said then she knelt down and suddenly the cat jumped on her began to claw her face causing her to scream.

"Tori!" Cat yelled as she ran from the table then she pulled Miss Kitty off her as her friends went to help Tori up. "What happened?"

"That cat went berserk and attack my face!" said Tori

"What?" Cat said

Sam looked at Tori's face and saw claw marks on her face then thought about what happened to her. "Just like what happened to me." She thought.

"Miss Kitty wouldn't do such a thing." Cat said

"Cat look at my face, she clawed the heck out of me!" Tori said

"Well, were you petting her?" Cat asked

"Yes and then she attacked me!" said Tori

"Like she was possessed?" Sam asked

"Maybe you weren't petting her right." Cat said

"What?" Tori said

"I think you're trying to frame Miss Kitty for something she clearly didn't do." Cat said

"Cat why would I do that?" Tori asked

"I don't know Tori, why would you?" Cat asked

"I, OW!" Tori's face hurt from the claw marks so her parents walked up

"Honey maybe you should go upstairs and get some medicine." said Mrs. Vega

"OK." said Tori as she walked to the stairs.

Cat watched her friend walk up the stairs then she turned to her friends. "Can you believe her, acting like Miss Kitty is a psycho cat?" Cat asked

"I do." Sam said

"Well of course _you_ do." Cat said

"Look Cat, I don't mean to sound rude but, you have to admit something does seem off." said Beck.

"There's is nothing wrong, it's all in your heads." said Cat

"How do explain why she attacked both Sam and Tori then?" Robbie asked

"Simple, if they were attacked they did something to Miss Kitty and she scratched them." Cat said

"Yeah but, don't you think it's weird that she suddenly turned on Tori? After she was OK around her the past couple days?" Jade asked

"What do you mean?" Cat asked

"She was fine around Tori before, then suddenly she snaps today, Cat something is wrong here." said Jade

"Look I think you guys are all being ridiculous, there is nothing wrong and you're all just making things up because you really don't like Miss Kitty!" Cat said

"What? Cat that doesn't make sense, if that was true we wouldn't have helped you get her back." said Andre

"Whatever I'm leaving, I don't wanna hear this anymore." Cat said as she went to the door.

"Cat stop already, there's something wrong." said Beck

"Nothing is wrong, you guys are just creating stories to make a poor animal look like a monster." said Cat

"Cat." Sam tried stopping her friend but she left leaving them feeling a little sad

Tori walked down "Will someone take me to the hospital? We're out of medication" Tori asked

"Let's go." Beck said offering to drive her.

Tori and Beck left with Jade, Sam, Andre and Robbie not far behind them.

As her friends went to the hospital, Cat walked home carrying Miss Kitty in her arms. "There's nothing wrong with Miss Kitty, right?" Cat holds Miss Kitty up then puts her back in her arms and then continued down the sidewalk.

To Be Continued…

Miss Kitty attacked Tori, could Sam be right about Miss Kitty? Or is Cat right? This story could take a strange turn find out soon, Reviews are welcomed.


	4. Claws and Goodbyes

The Animal Within Part 4: Claws and Goodbyes

*I don't own any Victorious or related characters except O.C's*

At the hospital Tori had the claw marks from Miss Kitty checked on and it was discovered that she was fine much to her relief.

"Thank goodness." Tori said then she was given medication to apply to her face to help with the healing.

"Man, that cat really scratched your face up." Sam said

"Yeah I know, I can't believe Cat doesn't believe that the cat did this." Tori said

"I think she believe Miss Kitty did it, but I think she doesn't believe the cat is a psycho cat." said Sam

"True good point." said Tori

"I tried contacting Cat but she hasn't picked up." said Jade as she walked up.

"I don't blame her, we did make her mad after all." said Beck

"Yeah I guess, maybe we should go over there and apologize." said Jade

"Good idea." said Andre

"Yeah I agree." said Robbie not wanting Cat to be mad at him.

"Let's go talk to Cat." Tori said as she stood up.

Sam and friends left the hospital to go talk to Cat but unbeknownst to them Cat was already asleep at home.

As Cat slept in her bed Missy Kitty crawled on top of her while making small hissing sounds at the redhead.

Miss Kitty slowly makes her way towards Cat and when she gets to her face she hisses then extends her claws. "Cat?!" Sam is heard calling causing Miss Kitty to jump off Cat and to the floor.

Sam opens the door then walks in with Tori and Jade. "Oh, she's asleep." Sam whispered

"Guess we'll talk to her tomorrow." said Tori

"See you tomorrow." said Jade

"Good night." said Sam

"Good night." said Tori and Jade

Sam carefully walked around a sleeping Miss Kitty then went into the bathroom while Tori and Jade left the apartment with Beck, Robbie and Andre.

The next morning Cat got up and prepared to leave for school when Sam stopped her to say sorry.

"Hey, Cat." Sam said from the couch.

"What?"

"Sorry about yesterday, you know at Tori's."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad, look it's no big deal I'm sure you guys were just worried about Tori and all, and I was just being dumb." said Cat

"You're not dumb, it's just a lot has happened and maybe we need to think before we speak, so we'll try to be better." said Sam

"Thanks, I appreciate it." said Cat

"You're welcome, now have fun at school." Sam

"I always do!" Cat said as she skipped out the door.

At Hollywood Arts Cat walked into the school to find her friends all at Tori's locker so she walked up and cheerfully said "Hi guys!" then they turned to her and much to her shock they all had claw marks all over their bodies. Cat gasped, "What happened to you guys?"

"What happened, that psychotic cat you have happened!" said Jade in a very angry tone

"What?" Cat gasped

"Yeah, somehow that cat appeared at each of our houses and attacked us." said Robbie

"That sounds ridiculous, how would Miss Kitty be able to do that? She's just a cat!" Cat asked.

"Yeah a cat that somehow managed to appear in each of our houses during the night and attack us!" said Beck

"You guys are just being ridiculous!" said Cat

"Are we now? Cat something is really wrong with Miss Kitty and you need to do something, because it's really beginning to get us all hurt!" said Tori as she began to open her locker then when she did Miss Kitty appeared. "WHAT THE HECK?!" she yelled then the cat hissed

"Miss Kitty?!" Cat said in shock as the cat appeared in Tori's locker then jumped out attacking Tori clawing her face. "Tori!" Cat yelled as she went to her friends aide. "Miss Kitty get off her!" Cat grabs Miss Kitty and pulls her off Tori. "Bad kitty!" She says then suddenly she gets bit by the cat. "OW!" Cat yelled

"What happened?" Robbie asked

"She just bit me!" Cat said as her arm began to bleed

"Oh my god! Cat we need to get you to the hospital right now!" Jade said urgently

"But what about Sikowitz's class." Cat asked

"Don't worry I'll explain to him what happened, Jade, Tori take Cat to the doctor." Beck said

"OK" Jade and Tori said in unison then they walked away with Cat

"I still don't understand why we need to go to the hospital." Cat said as Jade drove her and Tori to the hospital.

"We just wanna make sure that Miss Kitty didn't give you any rabies" Tori said

"What's that?" Cat said

Tori explains to Cat what rabies is while they get closer to the hospital. "Oh, OK." Cat says calmly but her facial expression says she's a bit freaked out.

"It's gonna be OK Cat, I'm sure you're gonna be OK." said Tori

"Yeah, umm, there's just one more thing." said Jade

"What?" Cat said

"Miss Kitty may have to be put down." said Jade

Cat looked shocked and saddened. "Why?"

"Because Cat, it's kinda hard to explain but, because she bit you, she might've spread something that might." Jade stopped

"What?"

"Rabies can fatal Cat, and if Miss Rabies, she's gonna need to be put down." Tori said

Cat looked at her friends then down at the sleeping kitty in her lap.

"Are you OK?" Jade asked

Cat didn't speak until they entered the hospital where Sam who Tori had contacted earlier.

"Miss Kitty is waiting in the car." Tori said

"I'll take her to the vet." said Sam

"Sam?" Cat spoke up

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I didn't believe you guys." said Cat

"Don't worry about it." said Sam. "I'll see you guys later." Sam left then Jade and Tori checked Cat in while Cat looked at her wound worryingly.

"Hey, everything's gonna be fine." Tori said comfortably.

Cat gave Tori a sad smile then the three friends sat down in the waiting room until a doctor came out and called Cat's name. "You want us to come back with you?" Jade asked

"Will you?" Cat asked she sounded scared.

"Of course." Tori said knowing how scared Cat was she and Jade stood up and followed Cat and the doctor to the doctor's office where he took a look at Cat's wound.

Meanwhile at the Vet Sam dropped Miss Kitty off "You know, I could have them euthanize you and say you were rabid, but that would be a lie without proof." Sam said as the cat slept in the cage. A veterinarian walked out and said "Sam Puckett."

Sam picked up the cage then followed the vet to the back.

Back at the hospital.

"Well the bite wound is deep that's for sure, you're gonna need some stitches." said the doctor

"Do I have and rabies?" Cat asked

"Doesn't appear so, but that doesn't mean the cat that bit you isn't rabid herself." the doctor said.

"Then I guess it's up for the vet to decide." Tori said looking at Cat.

"Yeah." Cat said sadly

"Well I'll get the nurse and we'll have you fixed up." said the doctor.

"Thanks." said Cat

At the Vet

"Wow, so that's it huh?" Sam said as she looked at the vet then Miss Kitty who was on the table.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, if you want I can put her down right now." the Vet said

"Hey, umm, can you wait a few minutes until my friend gets here, I think she'd like to say goodbye first." Sam said

"Of course." the vet said

Sam looked at Miss Kitty and said. "You're lucky I'm being nice right now."

A while later Cat got stitches then Tori and Jade took her to the vet where they met up with Sam

"How is she?" Cat asked her roommate as she walked up with Tori and Jade.

"She's in the back room with the vet right now, we were just waiting for you guys." said Sam

"Is it bad?" Tori asked

"Just, come with me." Sam said with a sigh then she took Cat, Jade and Tori into another room and there lied Miss Kitty on the table with the Nurse standing by ready with a needle

"Miss Kitty." Cat said to herself

"I wouldn't get too close to her." Sam said

"Why?" Cat said

"She's rabid, isn't she?" Jade asked looking at Sam then the vet.

"I'm afraid so." The vet said. "I'm terribly sorry."

"But, we promised we'd find the owner, we." Cat stopped and looked at Sam.

"I'm sorry Cat, she has to go." Sam said

"Sam." Cat choked up.

"Cat, we know you cared about her but, for one thing she wasn't yours to begin with, two what if you never found the owner." Tori said

"I guess there's nothing I could do." Cat said to herself.

"Hey, you did your best, you saved an animal from dying, even if was just for a few more days, that is something, you did good." said Jade

"I did?" Cat asked

"Yeah, that cat had problems but, you cared about her because you wanted her to find its family, unfortunately things aren't gonna turn out that way, but hey you did your best and that's all that could be asked of you." Tori said.

"I guess you're right." Cat said then she looked at the vet. "OK, you can go ahead now."

The vet nods then pokes the cat and puts her to sleep then Cat turns to Tori and hugs her as she cries.

"It's gonna be OK." Tori says as she hugs Cat

After a few minutes Cat, Tori, Jade and Sam leave then they head to the car outside.

Sam turned to Cat. "Hey, I'll see you after school OK?"

"Kay, umm can you clean up what we had for Miss Kitty, I don't wanna see it when I get home." Cat asked knowing it would be too hard to see.

"Of course." Sam said then she got on her motorcycle then took off.

"Come on, let's get back to school, it's almost time for lunch." Tori said then she and Cat got into the back of the car while Jade got in the driver's seat.

Jade drove off back to the school while in the back of the car Tori and Cat sat together quietly then suddenly Cat felt a sudden twitch and an itch behind her ear so she scratched her ear for a quick second then laid her head on Tori's shoulder as Jade drove her car down the road.

To Be Continued…

Hope you're enjoying the story thus far, reviews are welcomed, more to come!


	5. Cat's Strange Behavior

The Animal Within Part 5: Cat's Strange Behavior

*I don't own Victorious*

At Hollywood Arts when Cat, Jade and Tori returned from putting Miss Kitty to sleep, it was lunch time, Cat was still feeling sad but not sad enough to eat!

"Hi!" Tori said as she, Jade and Cat walked up to their usual eating spot where Andre, Robbie and Beck sait

"Hey, what took so long?" Andre asked

"Yeah you girls missed all your morning classes?" Beck asked as Cat sat down then Robbie noticed his really sad redheaded friend

"Yeah we had to get Cat some stitches and then we had to put Miss Kitty down." Tori said

"Oh, Cat I'm sorry." Robbie said going to put an arm around Cat but Cat knocked his arm away

"Yeah I don't think she wants you touching her right now Robbie." said Jade

"Why? Kitty Cat likes me." Robbie said then he got a long stare from Cat that told him to stop talking. "Sorry."

Cat began to eat as her friends continued talking. "So, how was Sikowitz's class?" Tori asked

"Fine, we just talked about of." Andre stopped when he heard eating noises. "What on earth?" He then looked over at Cat as did the others and they saw her chowing down on her food like a maniac, this caused them to look surprised.

"Cat! Cat!" Beck said

"What?" Cat said as she looked up at her friends

"Enjoying yourself over there?" Tori asked

"What do you mean?" Cat asked

"What do we mean? Cat you're chewing loudly and getting food all over the place!" Jade said

"Oh." Cat looked at the table. "Oops, sorry guys, I don't know what got into me." Cat said

"Well I'm done eating." Andre said

"Me too." said Beck

"Yeah I'm done." said Robbie

"Did I ruin your guys lunch?" Cat asked

"Well, I mean you did send some of your food flying across our table, so yeah kinda." Andre said

"I'm sorry." said Cat

"Guys lighten up on her she's had a tough day." said Tori

"Yeah." Jade agreed

"Look Cat just please try to eat quieter." said Tori

"Kay, kay." Cat said then she began to eat again once again loudly causing her friends to become a little bit annoyed.

"Cat!" Tori said sounded irritated

Cat looked at her friends and they all looked at her with unhappy expressions.

After lunch Cat went to her locker and grabbed her stuff then she noticed she felt herself getting tired so she yawned. "What the heck? My body is getting heavy." Cat said to herself as she walked away from her locker.

Cat entered her science class then sat down next to Tori at their table, Tori noticed Cat seemed a bit off.

"Are you OK Cat?" Tori asked concerned for her friend

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine why?" Cat asked

"Well you just seem, out of it." Tori said

Before Cat could speak the science teacher spoke up and said they were gonna do a science experiment.

"OK Cat, get the." Before Tori could finish what she was going to say Cat out of her chair and hit the floor. "Cat!" Tori said going down to her friends side worried about her. "Cat! Wake up!" Tori said trying to wake her up.

Cat later woke up in the nurse's office where she found Tori sitting next to her by the bed. "Tori? Where am I? What happened?" Cat asked as she slowly sat up.

"You're in the nurse's office, you fell over in science class, we tried to get you to come too but you wouldn't so we took you here, you were asleep for the rest of the school day." Tori said with a look of worry.

"I was?" Cat asked

"Yeah." Tori said

"What time is it?" Cat asked

"Almost 3:30." said Tori

Cat looked shocked that she slept that long. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" Cat asked

"We tried, but like I said you wouldn't budge, the nurse said you might've been dehydrated." said Tori

"Oh, yeah I guess so." said Cat

"That's not what happened is it?" Tori asked knowing she was with Cat the entire day.

"Well, I mean, it might be." Cat tried to lie but Tori saw right through it.

"Cat what's going on?" Tori asked

"When I came to science I felt extremely tired, I don't know why, my body felt weak and heavy. It was so weird Tori." Cat said

"Yeah that is weird, I mean seemed perfectly fine before and after lunch." said Tori

"Yeah, and I feel fine now." said Cat

"Well that may be because slept until 3:30." Tori said

"Good point." said Cat

"Well, as long as your OK that's enough for me. So let me get home OK." Tori said offering Cat a ride home

"Kay, thanks Tori." said Cat

"You got it." said Tori

At Sam and Cat's Apartment

Cat and Tori arrived to the apartment while Sam was watching TV.

"Hey, how was school." Sam asked

"Good." Cat said not wanting to tell her about her accident.

"Yeah?" Sam said

Someone rings the doorbell

"I wonder who that could be." Tori said then Sam got up from the couch and then walked over to the door.

"I don't know." Sam said then she opened the door and there stood a short old boney, white haired woman holding one of the flyers

"Hello, my name is Betsy, I saw this flyer and I was wondering if you were the ones that found my cat Mittens." Betsy said

"Is this her?" Sam asked pointing to the picture of Miss Kitty

"Yes, I've had her for 13 years." The old woman said in a shaky voice

Cat looked at Tori then the old woman and felt a pain of guilt through her body

"Umm about your cat, I'm sorry ma'am but, she's dead." Sam said

"What?" The old woman said

"Well you see your cat, Mittens bit my friend." Cat walked up as Sam explained what happened. "So she was put down." Sam said feeling bad for the woman.

"Oh, well that's too bad I was really hoping to get my cat back." Betsy said with disappointment

"We're really sorry ma'am." Cat said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Did you say she bit you dear?" Betsy asked

"Yes, she had this really bad habit of clawing Sam and my friends." Cat said "Oh this is Sam by the way." Cat said pointing to Sam.

"Hi." Sam said

"Oh yes, Mittens always had a temper, I'd be very worried if she bit someone." Betsy said

"Why?" Sam asked as Tori walked up behind her friends

"Oh, no reason." Betsy said "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going before something happens." Betsy said as she stared at Cat almost creepily. "Goodbye dear." Betsy said in a rather scary tone then she took off.

Sam looked confused "Well, that was, odd." Tori said then Sam looked at Cat.

"Are you OK?" Sam asked noticing Cat had a freaked out look on her face.

"Why do you think she was acting like that?" Cat asked

"Oh, you know old people, nutty in the head, I wouldn't be to worried about it Cat." said Sam

"Yeah, nothing bad is gonna happen." said Tori

"Are you sure?" Cat asked

"Listen, you've got nothing to worry about, what do you wanna do now?" said Sam

"I don't know." said Cat

"How about we go and sushi?" said Tori

"Yeah sushi sounds nice." said Sam

Cat licked her lips "Kay kay" she said

Tori looked a bit weirded out by Cat's strange reaction. "Kay? Let's go!" Tori said trying not to bring attention to Cat's weird reaction.

At Nozu Cat, Sam and Tori entered the building then Mrs. Lee was quick to see them and rush up to them saying "Get out! Get out of my restaurant!"

"Why?" Tori asked

"We just want some sushi" Cat said

"I don't care!" Mrs. Lee said then she looked at Tori. "Your friend here is banned from eating here after she tried killing my daughter!"

"Oh my gosh you're still angry about that, I already apologized for that, besides that was seven years ago." said Tori

"I can hold a grudge for a very long time!" Mrs. Lee said

"I didn't do anything wrong!" said Cat

"You were there, and that makes you an accomplish!" Mrs. Lee barks at her.

"What about me? You don't know who I am." said Sam

"True but with these two so get out!" said Mrs. Lee

"Why don't you make me!" said Sam

Mrs. Lee looks back then yells "Kwakoo!"

"I'm not afraid of your Kwakoo!" Sam said then a big man comes out

"Run, now!" Tori said grabbing onto Cat and Sam then the three of them ran out of the restaurant then suddenly once Tori and Sam exited the building the quickly noticed Cat was missing.

"Hey, where's Cat?" Sam asked

"She's right, she was right behind me!" Tori said as she looked around.

Tori and Sam hear a scream forcing them to run back inside where they find Kwakoo on the floor and on top of him.

"Oh no!" Tori and Sam said simultaneously then they ran towards the back where they found Cat in the freezer eating a raw fish much to their disgust. "Cat?!" Tori yelled then Cat turned to her friends and her eyes were different almost cat like, there were whiskers on her face and she had a finicky look on her face.

"Oh my god." Sam said to herself.

Cat tried to run away but Sam slammed herself into Cat knocking her down then she heard meowing sounds coming from Cat. "Is she meowing?" Tori asked

"Yes, she is!" Sam said then she grabbed Cat by the elbow and knocked her out. "There now help me get her up and out of here."

"OK." Tori said then she picked Cat up.

Tori and Sam carried Cat out to the car then Tori placed Cat in the back where Sam got in, Tori got in the driver's seat and then drove away.

Sam looked at Cat with concern after what just transpired in Nozu while Tori drove back to her house. Sam could hear Cat purring which worried her, why was she acting like this Sam wondered, she hoped it wasn't something horrible.

To Be Continued…..

Looks like it could be attack of the Cat! See what I did there? Stay tuned for more, reviews are always welcomed.


	6. A Furry Situation

The Animal Within Part 6: A Furry Situation

*I don't own Victorious or other characters that may appear except O.C's*

At Tori's House Cat is asleep on the couch while Tori is at the table with Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Sam talking.

"Cat did what?" Jade said in shock

"Yeah, and we found her with a raw fish in her mouth." said Tori

"Gross." said Robbie

"Yeah no kidding." said Sam

"So we knocked her out and brought her here." Tori said

"And you said she was acting like a feline?" Andre asked

"Yeah, she even had whiskers." said Sam

Beck walked over to Cat then got on his knees. "Yep, those are whiskers." he said then he listened closer. "And she's purring." Beck got up.

"Like a cat?" Tori asked

"Like a cat." Beck said as he walked up

"Who's like a cat?" Trina asked as she walked down the stairs

"Ugh, your sister's here?" Jade asked in an annoyed tone

"Jade be nice, Trina we're having a situation right now." Tori said

"What?" Trina asked and before anyone could answer Cat woke up.

"What happened?" Cat asked then she looked at her friends. "And why is everyone looking at me funny?"

"Cat." Tori got up and walked over to the couch. "Do you remember anything from Nozu's?" Tori asked

"Umm, I remember getting kicked out and then the rest was a blur." Cat said

"Well, Sam and I found you in the freezer at Nozu and you were eating a raw fish." Tori said

"What?" Cat asked

"And you were making cat noises, specifically you were meowing, a lot." said Tori

"I don't remember that." said Cat

Sam walked up with Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre. "You umm, you also have uh, well, take a look." Sam took out a small mirror and gave it to Cat.

"What?" Cat looked at her reflection then gasped when she saw the whiskers. "I have whiskers, kitty whiskers!" she said

"Yeah, you do." Sam said

"How did this happen? Why do I have kitty whiskers, why was I eating a raw fish, why was I meowing, what's going on?!" Cat asked as she started to freak out.

"Relax, we're gonna figure this out." Tori said as she put her hands on Cat's shoulders. "Everything is gonna be fine, I promise."

"You said that before and look at me!"

"It's just a couple of whiskers, we can remove them." Tori said

"Yeah, now hold still" said Jade then Cat looked right at her. "Don't move, this might sting a little." she then ripped each of Cat's whiskers off. "There that should." Before Jade could finish speaking she saw that Cat's whiskers came back.

Cat noticed her friends were staring at her. "What?"

"Umm, this may have gotten worse." said Jade

Cat looked confused as her friends stared at her

"What will someone tell me what's going on?" she asked

"Well, you may have just gotten cat ears." Sam said

Cat felt the top of her head and sure enough there were cat ears coming out of her head and she screamed. "Do something!" she said as she stood up

"Don't worry we'll find a way to fix this, somehow, oh and your whiskers are back." Sam said

"What?" Cat said before feeling her face. "Tori!" Cat whined.

"It's gonna be OK, we'll get you out of this mess." Tori said. "I hope." she said to herself under her breath.

The rest of the night seemed to drag as Cat and her friends spent the night at Tori's house while Cat tried to fight her cat like instincts but for the time being she only seemed to be meowing periodically especially when she burped or sneezed, when she slept she purred, when she ate it became more controlled but it was still messy but her friends came more lenient with her.

The next morning at school Cat went into the bathroom to brush her teeth but when she open her mouth but she saw that her teeth have become sharp and pointy as did her nails which freaked her out.

Sam was in the kitchen when she heard Cat scream. "What the chiz?" she said to herself then her redheaded friend came running out. "Sam! Look!" Cat cried as she held out her nails.

"Whoa! What happened to your nails?" Sam asked

"I think they became cat claws." Cat said

"Well, looks like, you're Cat the cat!" Sam said jokingly

"I know I've said I wanted to be a cat but I didn't mean it!" said Cat

"Look I don't know what you want me to do." said Sam

"Help me fix this." said Cat

"What? Find some weird voodoo place that can whip up some spell that will stop you from turning into a cat?" Sam asked

"Can you do that?" Cat asked

"I don't think so, look I'll think of something while you're at school OK." said Sam

"Kay." Cat said as she went back to the bedroom

At Hollywood Arts Cat walked in wearing gloves, a hat and a scarf around her face.

Tori immediately noticed as did the rest of her friends. Cat tried to zip past them but Tori caught her by the arm saying "Hold on!" as the others walked up. Cat it's 70 degrees outside, what are you doing?" Tori asked

"You're trying to hide those whiskers and cat ears aren't you?" Jade asked

"I'm embarrassed." said Cat

"Why? You love cats, why should you be embarrassed about being one." Tori asked

"Because I don't wanna become one." said Cat

"Ok, fair enough but at least take these off!" Tori said as she removed Cat's hat revealing the cat ears then when she went to reveal the whiskers she heard Cat hiss at her and that was the first time she had ever done that. "Cat!"

"Let me do it, she doesn't scare me." Jade said as she grabbed the scarf then took it off revealing Cat's whiskers.

"Now what's up with the gloves?" Jade asked

Cat looked at Jade then the rest of her friends defeated. "Fine." Cat said then she took of the gloves revealing her cat claws.

"Oh my gosh." Tori said

"Yeah, I got cat nails." Cat says before giggling.

"See this situation isn't to bad, look we're gonna help you through this OK?" said Tori

"OK, I guess I shouldn't be to worried, after all you guys are my friends and I know you can help me." said Cat

"That's right, and don't forget we're not gonna let anything bad happen to you." said Jade

"You let this happen to me." said Cat

"Poor choice words there Jade." said Robbie

"Shut it!" Jade barked at Robbie

"Look, if anyone tries to mess with you we'll be there to back you up." said Andre

"Thanks, I appreciate that." said Cat

"Now come on, let's get to class." said Tori

Tori and friends started walking off to class when they all heard a loud rip.

Beck stopped behind Cat and said "Uh Cat."

Cat and her friends looked behind her and saw that she has grown a cat tail. "Oh. My. Gosh." Tori said slowly as Cat held her tail up.

Cat looked at Tori then a group of girls walked by Cat and her friends then pointed and laughed at her as they walked by. "Tori!" Cat whined.

"Don't worry, we'll just, we can." Tori stopped as she looked at Cat and her tail. "I don't what to do." Tori said sounding like she has given up.

"I can't go through school like this, not when everyone is gonna laugh at me." Cat said

"It'll be fine, we'll just, hide her tail." said Jade

"Yeah but what are we gonna do about her whiskers and her cat ears." said Andre

"OK give me a minute." said Jade as she started to think. "OK, come with me!" Jade grabbed Cat by the hand then walked away with her.

A while later Jade walked into class then looked at the doorway and yelled "Come on!"

"Coming!" Cat said then she walked in, her cat ears have been tucked down, Jade hid Cat's tail in the back of her pants but couldn't think of a way to hide her whiskers so she left them alone and she clipped Cat's nails.

"Well, you look nice." Robbie said trying to cheer up but the look Cat gave him said she didn't feel nice in fact she still felt awful.

"Come on Cat it's not all that bad." said Tori as Cat went to sit down but when she did everything Jade did was undone much to her friends shock."

The rest of the room roared with laughter as Cat sank in her chair while her friends looked at her feeling sorry for her.

"Hey does the kitty want some catnip?" A girl laughed

Jade felt herself tense up trying to control herself from jumping out of her seat and attacking the girl.

The entire room began to make meowing noises at Cat's expense then suddenly without notice Cat snapped then jumped out of her chair and attacked one of the girls much to her friends surprise.

"CAT!" Tori yelled as she got up from her chair.

Cat screamed and hissed as she clawed the girl while the rest of the room sat still and quiet while Cat's friends pulled her off.

"Cat control yourself!" Tori shouted then she felt Cat's claw hit her face causing her to let go.

Cat got on her hands and feet then she ran out of the room like a cat.

"CAT!" Jade yelled as she chased after her friend with Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori behind her.

Sikowitz entered the room "What happened in here? I heard all kinds of screaming?" He asked

Cat ran passed the lockers as her friends chased her down. "CAT STOP!" Tori and her friends yelled

Cat stopped for a second then looked around as her friends turned around the corner.

"Cat!" Tori yelled then Cat screamed at them then ran out the door.

"CAT!" Robbie yelled

"After her!" Jade yelled then they ran out the door after their friend.

"Cat stop!" Andre yelled as they chased their friend through the parking lot but she managed to lose them

Tori looked around for Cat who is nowhere to be seen. "CAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tori yelled

"CAT?!" Jade yelled

"Come out here lil red!" Andre yelled

"Cat we don't wanna hurt you!" Beck yelled

"We wanna help you!" Robbie yelled

"Where did she go?" Tori asked herself as she looked around the parking lot for her dear friend.

Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre looked around the parking lot for Cat for a few minutes with no success then they went inside where Principal Helen met up with them.

"You five, I need to have a word with you!" Principal Helen said

"I'm guessing you heard about Cat?" Tori asked

"Yes I did, now I need to know where she is right now so I may have a word with that girl." Principal Helen.

"Look we don't know where she is either, we just spent the past 10 minutes looking for her in the parking lot, we even searched the asphalt cafe, we searched everywhere around the school, we don't know where she is." said Tori

"Well once you find her, tell her that she can't come back to school here until she gets her act in order!" Principal Helen said in a stern voice

"Wait, you're suspending Cat after what she did?" Robbie asked

"That's right! Now go on! Get looking, she could be out there causing a mess as we speak, go!" Principal Helen ordered

"Alright" Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre and Robbie all said in unison then they took off to look for Cat.

At Sam and Cat's House

Sam gets a call from Tori. "Hey Tori, What?! What happened? OK, oh my gosh you've gotta be kidding me?! Yeah I'll help look, OK I'll meet you guys there then we'll look for her, OK, OK bye." Sam hung up then she took a look at her phone with a sigh. "Cat, what's going on with you!" she then ran out the door in a hurry worried about her friend.

To Be Continued…..

Things have gotten interesting haven't they? I said there will be some guest characters from other Schneider's Bakery Shows like Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, iCarly and Sam and Cat, well expect that in the near future of this story, maybe a few cameos here and there in the next episode. Please review I welcome it and it would be appreciate it, I'd love the positive feedback. Hope the story is a fun read.


	7. Cat's Transformation

The Animal Within Part 7: Cat's Transformation

*I don't Victorious or any other characters except the O.C's*

Tori, Jade, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Sam met up outside the beach as they looked for their missing friend.

"Any luck finding her on the way here?" Tori asked Sam

"No, you guys?" Sam asked

"No." said Jade

"Hey, what's happening down there." Andre asked as he pointed to the beach as people ran down the sand screaming

"Oh no." Tori said then she and her friends ran to the beach and sure enough Cat was running through the beach scaring people and hissing at them.

"CAT!" Tori yelled

"HELP!" A group of girls yelled as they got chased by Cat

"Hang on!" Sam yelled then she and Jade jumped Cat tackling her then with the help of Andre, Beck, and Robbie held her down.

"Are you OK?" Tori asked as she ran up to the girls, one blonde, two brunettes, one girl had glasses and the other looked extremely like Tori.

"Yeah thanks." said the blonde

"NO problem, hey." Tori looked at the girl who looked like her.

"What? Whoa." The girl said

"Oh my gosh, you guys look like each other." The girl with glasses said.

"Yeah, I noticed." said Tori

"I'm Lola." Lola said

"Tori." Tori said

"Zoey." Zoey the blonde said

"Quinn." said Quinn

"Yeah great we're all getting introduced, we have a serious problem over here!" Jade said as she struggled to hold Cat down.

"What is going on?" Zoey asked

"Long story." Sam asked

"We have all day." Lola said

Tori and her friends explained the story to Lola, Quinn and Zoey.

"Wow, that's intriguing." Quinn said as she knelt down to Cat.

"I wouldn't call it intriguing, more like our friend is turning into a cat like monster and we need to get her back to normal." said Tori

"Well, I may have something at my house that could help fix this." said Quinn

"You do?" Jade asked

"Sure, I just have to make it first, but if you come over I can make it, then I'll be able to inject it into your friend and it should turn her back to normal." said Quinn

"Wait did you say inject?" Sam asked

"Well yeah, based on what you told me, it sounds like the cat that bit your friend passed her DNA into her body and now the two are converging into one thus causing this transformation." said Quinn

"Yeah, we kinda figured that part already." said Jade

"Well I can make an antidote that can cure her." said Quinn

"Well that sounds great but, I think my friends and I should go see the owner of the dead cat first, you know to see why this is happening first." said Tori

"OK, well if you decided to come over here's my address and number." said Quinn as she gives Tori a card

"You keep your info on a card?" Sam asked

"Yeah." said Quinn

"OK then, well nice meeting you three." said Beck

"You too." said Zoey

Sam and Jade picked Cat up then carried her away while Tori, Beck, Robbie and Andre followed.

"So do you think they'll call?" Lola asked

"Yep." said Quinn

"Better get working on that antidote then Quinn." said Zoey

"Follow me." said Quinn then she led her friends off the beach

Tori and her friends drove to Sam and Cat's house where they dumped Cat onto the couch.

"OK, so how are we gonna find Betsy?" Sam asked. "I mean it's not like we can just call her up, we don't know where she lives."

"You think maybe she lives at Elderly Achors?" Tori asked

"Why do you think that?" Sam asked

"I don't know, just a guess." Tori said

"No that's too convenient." said Sam

Cat moaned as she woke up. "Where am I?" she said as she sat up.

"Hey sunshine." said Jade

"What happened?" Cat asked

"Oh nothing, except you terrorized people on a beach, oh and before that you attacked someone at school then got suspended for it." said Jade

"What?! Oh man!" Cat said feeling horrible. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out, all we gotta do is find Betsy and she'll answer all of this." said Tori

"Yeah but where could be living?" Beck asked

"We could check Elderly Achors." said Cat

Sam sighed then said, "Fine I guess we could."

At Elderly Achors

Tori and her friends walked in

"Oh!" Nona said from a table then she got up and quickly noticed something was terribly wrong with her granddaughter. "Cat?"

"Hi" Cat said in a quiet almost shy voice.

"What happened to you?" Nona asked in a concerned tone.

"That's what we're trying to find out, we're looking for an old woman named Betsy, short, boney, white, probably around, maybe older." said Sam

"Well there is a Betsy here, but not the one you're describing, however I do think I know who you're talking about." Nona said

"You do?" Cat said then suddenly fur began to grow all over Cat's body causing her friends and Nona to look at her with shock. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"And all over your body." Tori said

Cat looked at her arms and hands then her legs noticing all the fur. "I'm all furry!"

"Yeah we see that! Nona do you know where Betsy lives?" Jade asked

"I believe I do yes, hold on." Nona said then she pulled out her phone. "Let me make sure I know who you're talking about first, ah is this her dear?" Nona showed her a picture of Betsy the woman that came to pick up Mittens.

"Yes! That's her!" Cat said

"You know her?" Sam asked

"Yes! She was an old classmate from my high school, she was a strange one, anyway, this is her address right here." Nona said as she showed Cat and her friends where Betsy lived. "It's just a few blocks down from here.

"OK, thanks Nona!" Cat said then she went to give Nona a hug but then started to cough.

"Are you alright?" Nona asked then Cat coughed up a furball causing her friends to be grossed out.

At Betsy's House

Tori and her friends walked up to the door then she knocked on the door.

"What a nice place." Cat said

"Cat, look at your hands." Jade said then Cat looked and saw that her hands have become paws.

"It's happening by the minute." Tori said

Betsy opened the door. "Oh visitors!" Betsy said then she saw Cat. "Oh dear, you're the girl that found my precious Mittens."

"Yes, it's me." Cat said

"Yeah our friend is well, I think you can probably tell." Tori said

"Indeed, come in, come in, I'm sure you must be wondering what's going on yes?" Betsy said as Tori and friends entered her house.

Betsy sat down at her table wich didn't sit very high from the floor, then Tori and the gang sat down around the table.

"So, do you know what's going on with our friend?" Tori asked

"Your friend was bitten by Mittens correct?" Betsy asked

"Yeah, and now she's been growing cat ears, whiskers, making cat noises." Jade said

"I see, yes I've seen this before, quite a few times actually." Betsy said

"Wait, you have?" Sam asked

"Yes, you see Mittens wasn't an ordinary cat, in fact, she was special, anyone she bit would become a monster, her DNA fused with theirs and it slowly turned said person into a feline beast." said Betsy

"Wait so, you're saying Mittens was a demon cat?" Tori said

"Exactly! She basically possessed people, and every time she did it cost her, her own life." said Betsy

"Nine lives." Jade said to herself

"Pardon me?" Betsy asked

"Nothing." Jade said

"Anyway, you must be wondering how Mittens came to be this way, well the answer is a mystery even to me." Betsy said

"Well, that doesn't really matter now since she's dead, right?" Sam asked

"She was on her last life when your friend found her, so yes you're correct, and with Mittens soul inside your friend, she'll turn into a beast like monster and go out of her mind." said Betsy

"Well how do we save her?" Beck asked

"Yeah there's gotta be some way to cure her!" Andre said

"The only way to stop this now, is with a bullet through the heart." Betsy said shocking Tori and her friends.

"You mean we have to kill Cat?" Tori asked

"Yes, it's the only way now, she can't be saved, you don't want mittens soul to reek havoc do you?" Betsy said

"Well no but, there's gotta be another way." Tori said

"If you're not willing to do something, then you will all pay the consequences with your own lives!" said Betsy

"You're wrong! There is another way!" Robbie said

"Yeah! We don't need to sit here and listen to your stupid garbage!" Jade said harshly

"Garbage? You're the ones that came to me for help!" Betsy said

"True, but we didn't come here to be told to kill our friend!" Tori said

"Yeah, we'd never harm our friend, not a single hair on her head." Andre said

"Have a good day ma'am, you can keep your crazy mumbo jumbo to yourself." Beck said

Beck, Robbie, Andre, Sam, Jade and Tori got up but Cat remained seated

"Cat?" Tori said then she looked down at Cat who had a funny look on her face. "Are you ok?"

Betsy smiled. "It's time."

"Time for what? What's going on you crazy." Sam's eyes widen. "No."

Cat gasps then she runs out the door causing her friends to chase after her.

"CAT!" Cat's friends yell as they run after her.

Cat trips as she runs out the door.

"Cat!" Tori yelled as she ran towards her friend but then she heard Cat yell. "Don't come near me."

"Cat." Tori said sounding hurt.

"Guys, do something, anything, please help me, save me, hurry!" Cat screamed in pain as fur began to cover her face.

Betsy came walking out with a shotgun. "That girl must be put down." she said causing Sam and Jade to grab Cat.

"Get in the car!" Andre shouted

Andre, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Jade and Sam raced to the car with Cat in arms and they all jumped in at the same time then Beck drove off as fast as he could while Betsy shot at them.

Betsy looked furious then she went to her car saying. "I'll get them!"

Cat screamed and hissed as her entire body began to change into a cat like beast. "OH MY GOD!" Jade yelled as she saw her friend change before her eyes.

"Cat!" Sam yelled as she held her down.

"Cat hang on, we'll get you back, I promise!" Tori said as Jade and Sam used all their body weight and muscle to hold Cat down.

Betsy appeared behind them and began to shoot at them.

"We're being shot at!" Beck yelled

"Ah man!" Andre yelled

Betsy cackled as she shot at Beck's car.

"She's crazy!" Robbie yelled

"Ya think?!" Sam yelled

A car suddenly starts up and goes after Betsy.

"What's that?!" Tori said as she looked back then she saw Betsy getting rammed into.

"Hey! Get lost!" Betsy yelled then she looked at the driver and it was none other than Drake Parker, he and his brother Josh and Sister were on their way to a show but stopped for some food when they saw what was going on. "Who are you?"!

Drake rammed his car into Betsy's knocking her off the road then Drake pulled back as Beck continued on.

"I don't know who that was, but thanks!" Tori yelled as Beck drove off into the distance.

Beck and his friends had a destination and he knew they had to hurry before Cat's situation and theirs got worse, he just hoped they'd get there in time.

To Be Continued…

This story is getting crazy, random cameos are flying everywhere, what's gonna happen to Cat? Reviews are welcomed.


	8. Antidote or Death

The Animal Within Part 8: Antidote or Death

*I don't own Victorious*

On the way down the road Tori contacted Quinn

"Hey, do you have that antidote ready?" Tori asked

"Working on it right now, are you on your way?" Quinn said

"Yes, Jade and Sam knocked Cat out, but I have a feeling she won't be out for that long." said Tori

"OK good, just make sure that crazy lady doesn't keep following you." said Quinn

"We just have to hope she doesn't make it there." said Tori

"Yeah, hey maybe you should call the police." said Quinn

"Well my dad is a cop so, I can!" said Tori

"Oh, wow that's pretty cool." said Quinn

"Yeah, so anyway I'm gonna do that right now." said Tori

"Do that, well I gotta get back to work on the antidote, hopefully by the time you're here." said Quinn

"Hopefully, OK gotta go bye." said Tori. "OK, time to call my dad." Tori dialed her dad's number then began to speak to him.

While Tori spoke to her dad Sam was on her phone talking to Freddie who told her that he was coming down with Carly who was visiting.

"Look Freddie that's great but I'm kind of in a situation right now!" said Sam. "I already told you why! Show up at the address and you'll see for yourself, no this isn't a trick, just do it! OK, see you there, thank you!" Sam hung up. "Geez that kid."

"Boyfriend issues?" Robbie said from the front seat

"Shut up he's not my boyfriend." said Sam

"Mm-hmm, yeah right." said Robbie then for that he got a slap to the back of the head from Sam.

Tori hangs up then says, "OK, my dad is aware of what's going on, thankfully he saw Cat at home after what happened at Nozu's, he's gonna come to Quinn's in case Betsy shows up and tries something."

"Good, glad he's gonna help us." said Jade

Cat started to wake as they got close to Quinn's house. "Uh looks like she's about to wake up." said Sam

"Don't worry we're right around the corner from Quinn's house." said Beck

"Yeah but I don't know how Cat's gonna react." said Sam

Beck pulled up towards a house when Cat woke up. "Cat we're at Quinn's we're gonna get you back to normal." Jade said but when she touched Cat she hissed. "Cat?"

Cat started to freak out then she jumped out Sam's door and darted towards Quinn's door. "Oh crap!" Sam said but lucky for them Zoey and Lola were right there to catch her.

Beck, Robbie, Andre, Jade, Sam and Tori got out of the car then ran to the house as Cat knocked Zoey and Lola down.

"Get her off us!" Zoey shouted.

Beck, Robbie and Andre grabbed Cat then pulled Cat off Lola and Zoey then held her back as Tori opened the door.

"Quinn you ready?!" Tori yelled

"I'm coming!" Quinn shouted

"Well hurry, Cat's going nuts out here!" Tori yelled then she looked at her friends when she saw that Cat was becoming bigger. "Oh gosh." she said to herself

Cat pushed Beck, Robbie and Andre off her as she started to lose control of herself.

"Cat snap out of it!" Robbie yelled

"Yeah I really don't think she can understand us anymore Robbie!" said Andre

"But she." Robbie looked at Cat as she snarled.

Quinn ran out of the house to Tori and Jade. "I got the antidote!" she said

"Give it!" said Jade then Quinn gave her the needle.

"OK all you need to do is stick her with the needle and."

"I know how this works!" Jade shouted then she turned to Cat. "HEY!"

Cat turned around to Jade and Tori. "OK, nice Cat, remember me? It's me Jade, we're friends, I just wanna help you." Jade said trying to calm her friend. "Now just hold still, and this won't hurt a bit." Jade said then she ran at Jade with the needle in hand but Cat swatted her away.

Beck watched Jade land on her side while the antidote rolled away from her which Tori managed to grab.

"Cat!" Tori yelled causing Cat to look at her. "OK, you can hear me, listen to me, I don't wanna hurt you baby girl, I just wanna help make you feel better." Tori said as Cat got closer to her. "Cat?" Sam jumped onto Cat's back trying to hold her still.

"Tori! Now's your chance!" Sam yelled

"Ok!" Tori said nervously. As Tori got ready to stick Cat with the needle a car pulled up which made everyone nervous.

"Please tell me that's not Betsy!" Jade said

Freddie and Carly got out of the car much to everyone's relief but then Cat grabbed Sam and threw her off her shoulders sending her flying.

"Sam!" Carly shouted

Freddie looked at the beast that is Cat. "Oh my gosh."

Carly helped Sam to her feet. "Is that Cat?" Carly asked

"Yeah, it is!" Sam said trying to catch her breath.

Tori backed away as Cat hissed at her while approaching her. "Good Cat, good Cat, no need to hurt anyone." Tori said

"HEY!" Jade shouted getting Cat's attention while she got up. "Cat, I know you're in there." Jade started to make Cat turn to her which made her smile. "Good girl, look at me." she glanced at Tori who got in position. "Cat, come at me!" Jade said then Cat got ready to charge her but Tori jumped onto her then stuck the needle into her neck and injected the antidote.

"YES!" Sam yelled

Jade smiled while Cat yelled out in pain then Tori dropped to the ground with the needle in hand.

"She did it!" Quinn said

Another car drove up then Drake, Josh and Megan got out.

"You three?" Sam said with confusion.

"Yeah, hey, that old lady that was chasing you, she's almost here!" Megan said

"What?!" Sam said

"Don't worry, it's OK, Cat's gonna turn back to normal in any second." said Tori

"Wait, what?" Megan said then she and her brothers looked at Cat but then Cat fell to the ground and stopped screaming.

"Nothing's happening." Zoey said to Quinn

"That's weird, the antidote should've taken an immediate effect." said Quinn

"Well something isn't right!" said Lola

Tori ran over then checked Cat's pulse. "She's alive, thankfully." she said then she noticed Cat's fingers twitch. "And she's waking up again!" Tori stood up then backed away.

Cat began to stir as her friends looked on. "Sam think of something!" Carly said

"Why me?" Sam asked

"I don't know you're her roommate!" Carly said

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can think of a way to fix this! It's not like we can shove Bibble down her throat and." Sam stops then Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Tori look at Sam. "Bibble."

"That's it, that's how we can bring Cat back!" Tori said happily then she heard a loud and scary meow. "Oh no."

Everyone looked at Cat who was on all hind legs. "Sam, you better figure out how we can get Cat some bibble, and fast!" Andre said

"Yeah but how do we know if it'll work!" Freddie asked

"It's the only thing I can think of! Besides, I know where we can find some." said Sam

"Where?" Carly asked

"Our apartment." said Sam

Quinn pulled out a dart gun then shot Cat. "Quinn!" Zoey said

"What was that?" Tori asked

"Tranquilizer dart, now let's hurry and get Cat out of here." said Quinn

"OK, quick to Sam and Cat's apartment!" said Carly

Sam and Jade picked up and now very heavy Cat Valentine then put her in the back of Beck's car then everyone drove off when suddenly Betsy appeared behind them.

"Oh man! It's Betsy!" Tori said

"She's close behind us!" Jade said

Tori started to dial her dad's number. "Dad, change of plans!"

At Sam and Cat's apartment

Nona walked up to the door. "I wonder if Cat's alright." she wondered to herself having not heard from her granddaughter in awhile.

"Hey Nona" Dice said as he walked up with Goomer.

"Oh! Well hello Dice, Goomer. I was just gonna see if Cat was back yet, have you two heard from her?"

"No why?" Dice asked

"You two haven't heard?" Nona asked

"Heard what?" Goomer asked

Before Nona could answer they heard loud tire screeching

"What was that?" Nona said then Sam came running up to door.

"Nona, Dice, Goomer no time to explain I need to get inside excuse me!" Sam opened the door then rushed inside.

"Wait a second, what on earth is going on here?" Nona said as she, Dice and Goomer followed Sam inside

Sam went into her and Cat's room then found Cat's stash of bibble under Cat's bed. "There!" Sam said

"Now hold on, what on earth is going on here?" Nona asked

"Follow me!" Sam said then she ran out.

Nona looked at Dice and Goomer confused. "I don't know." said Dice

Outside

Tori, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Beck were dealing with their out of controled friend while their new friends looked on.

Sam ran out with the bag of bibble then Nona, Dice and Goomer ran up from behind and when they saw the red cat they gasped.

"What is that?" Dice asked

"It looks like a big cat." Goomer said

"That big cat, _is_ Cat." said Sam

"Huh?" Goomer said confused

"Wait, are you saying _that_ is Cat!" said Dice

"Yes!" said Sam

Dice looked at Sam with a stunned look as Nona said "Oh my."

"I still don't get it." said Goomer

"Just stay here!" said Sam as she ran to Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Andre to help them.

Betsy arrived right as Sam came to help Tori. "Oh no!" Sam said

Betsy got out of the car with shotgun in hand. "If you won't finish it, I will!" she said then she pointed the gun at Cat. "Go back the the underworld you demon!" she shouted but before she could shoot Cat she heard a man yell "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

Tori felt a sigh of relief as her dad came walking up gun drawn facing Betsy. "Ma'am drop the gun, NOW!" Mr. Vega ordered.

"But, sir I have to shoot her, if I don't it could spell the end of the world!" Betsy said

"That sounds like a bunch of nonsense if you ask me, now drop it!" Mr. Vega said sounding serious.

"BETSY!" Sam shouted "There's no need for your stupid violence! We have our own way of saving our friend, guys pin her down!" At that moment Beck, Andre, Robbie, Jade and Tori held Cat down but before Sam could move towards Cat, Betsy pointed the gun at Cat but then Mr. Vega stepped right in front of her and demanded that she put the gun down immediately which amused Sam. Sam walked over to Cat as she struggled to get free. "What's wrong Cat?" Sam said knowing Cat could smell the Bibble. "What? Smell this?" Sam held out the bag of bibble.

"Stupid child, that candy will never work on a beast like her!" Betsy said

"Don't act like you know our friend!" Jade said

"That's right, you don't know anything about Cat Valentine." Tori said

"If there's one thing Cat loves, it's bibble." said Beck

"Yeah, she's obsessed with that stuff, and who can blame her?" Andre said with a slight smirk on his face

"We'd never ask Cat to change, not for anyone, we'd never even harm her, even if someone like you told us too!" said Robbie

"We'd risk our own lives if it meant saving her." said Sam then she knelt down. "Dice, get over here and help me."

"OK." Dice said but before he ran over Goomer grabbed him. "Be careful, she could be rabid." he said

"I'm pretty sure I'll be OK." said Dice then he walked over to Sam and company. "At least I get to do something, what do I need to do?"

"Just hold her mouth open so I can pour the Bibble into her mouth." said Sam

"Alright, this is some sci-fi stuff but I'll do it." Dice said as he carefully put his hands to Cat's mouth then opened it.

"OK Cat, bottoms up." said Sam

"You think this will work?" Freddie asked Carly

"We'll see, Sam knows Cat better than us." said Carly

Sam poured the bibble into Cat's mouth then she watched as Cat's eyes lit up.

"And here we go." Sam said with a smile.

Cat's body began to shift as it return to her normal size.

"What?" Betsy said with shock upon seeing Cat slowly return to normal as Cat ate the bibble.

"It's working!" Robbie said

"Wow, some fantasy crap going on here." Jade said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"But hey it's working." said Sam

Cat's body returned to normal and was no longer looking like a cat. After Cat opened her eyes she saw her friends standing around her. "I'm back?" She said as she sat up.

"Looks like it, how do you feel?" Tori asked

"Hmm, like I'm full of Bibble!" she said in her usual cheerful tone which made her friends smile.

"She's back." Jade said with a smile.

"Looks like the Bibble worked, for some reason." said Quinn

Cat stood up then hugged Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie, Andre and Sam. "Thank you guys so much!"

Betsy felt a bit frustrated so she let out an annoyed yell.

"Betsy, you didn't want Cat to return to normal at all did you?" Tori asked

"Why would I? She let my cat die! And besides, she's a terrible babysitter." said Betsy.

"What do you mean I'm a terrible babysitter." Cat asked

"Do you remember two little girls by the name of Gwen and Ruby?" Betsy asked

Sam and Cat's eyes widen in pure shock. "Gwen and Ruby?" Sam and Cat said simultaneously.

"Those two British girls?" Cat asked

"They are my great granddaughters, and they hate you two awful american girls!" When Betsy says this her British accent is revealed

"You're British?" Sam asked

"Yes, but not like that matters." Betsy said.

"So, what about Mittens, she wasn't really yours was she?" Tori asked

"Oh she was mine, and that whole story was true, but there was more to it, you see I was watching you two from a far Sam and Cat, after your last encounter with those two girls I took it upon myself to get some revenge upon you two brats!" said Betsy

"So you put your cat in an alley so Cat would find her?" said Sam

"Correction, I starved her, for months, had her look they way she did, made sure she was ready for when Cat would go on her morning stroll, I watched closely, then when you left that morning I put Mittens in that alley right before you got there and snuck away, and a few minutes later you arrive and oh the mayhem that came after was marvelous." said Betsy

"You are, you're a witch!" Jade said

"Precisely, I am a witch!" Betsy says then she cackles like a witch

"You are a horrible, horrible woman!" Nona said as she walked up next to Cat. "I've known you for all these years and while I thought you were a bit strange I didn't think you'd come up this!"

"Nona, what an unpleasant surprise, you know this really shouldn't surprise you considering all those hairballs and gumwads I collected." said Betsy

"She collected hairballs?" Cat asked

"Yes, she was and still is strange." said Nona

"You came up with this whole plan so me and Cat could suffer!" Sam said with anger

"Of course I did, why else I do it! And it was even better when your friends suffered Cat Valentine!" Betsy said with a laugh. "But that all went into the toilet when all these idiots started to stick their noses where it didn't belong!" Betsy looked at Zoey, Quinn, Lola, Drake, Josh, Megan, Carly and Freddie then she looked at Cat and her friends. "I was so close, my cat mittens did her job well and you were so close Cat, if only you're friends had just done what I told them then this all would have been over!" Betsy said

"Well to bad!" Sam said

"You ruined everything! And I won't stand for it!" said Betsy then she raised her gun at Cat but a hand grabbed it.

"Hey, you'll get hurt playing with these." Goomer said then he yanked the gun out of Betsy's hand then broke it in half

"You dumb son of a, do you know what you just did?!" Betsy said then she felt herself getting cuffed. "HEY!"

"You're under arrest for the attempted murder of Caterina Valentine, also for animal abuse, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Mr. Vega continued to read Betsy her miranda rights as he walked her to his cop car.

"Well that's over!" said Tori

"Thank goodness! Thank you guys so much!" said Cat

"And who knew bibble would cure Cat from being a feline beast?" Dice said

"Well honestly I wasn't one hundred percent sure it would work, but knowing Cat I figured I could get through to her with some bibble." said Sam

"You know me so well!" Cat said as she hugged Sam

After Tori, Jade, Sam, Cat, Andre, Beck, Robbie, Nona, Dice and Goomer celebrated Cat was allowed back into Hollywood Arts.

Cat walked into the school feeling happy to be back and also happy to have made up with everyone she hurt. "I missed this place." She said even though she was only gone for a little bit.

Cat walked into Sikowitz's class. "Hi hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" said Jade

"Hi Cat." said Tori as Cat said down. "Hey, you'll be glad to hear that you won't have to worry about Betsy anymore."

"What happened with her?" Cat asked

"Well, she was put into a mental facility after they deemed her to be criminally insane, so she's gonna be locked up in a nice padded room with no way to escape for the rest of her life." said Tori

"Really? Well as long as she can't hurt anyone else, I guess I'm happy." said Cat

"Good, I'm glad you're happy and that's what matters." said Tori.

Cat smiled knowing that everything was back to normal and that everything was going to be OK and that made her and her friends happy. Cat was also happy that Betsy was locked up and wasn't going to bother anyone, she did think her plan was pretty stupid as did the rest of her friend and was also thankful she didn't end up eating catnip which she joked about with her friends on the way to lunch. Cat knew as long as she and her friends remained close nothing could truly ever gone wrong and it made her feel safe and happy.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed the story, reviews are welcomed as always. 


End file.
